Historia de navidad
by Aqua-velaqua
Summary: Oneshot. ¿Como puede acabar tu vida en un momento? ¿Como puede irse la felicidad de tu corazon, y convertirse en dolor?.... Con un simple adios... todos humanos Emmet x Rosalie


Dolor. Lo único que podía sentir cuando te fuiste de mi lado.

Mi existencia se vuelve cada vez más difícil desde que no te tengo aquí.

Ya hace casi un año desde que té vi marchar, desde que te vi salir corriendo para no volver jamás, pero más bien parece que fuera ayer...

Ambos caminábamos por el parque donde nos conocimos, aunque ahora, no había pájaros que trinaban a tu alrededor, si no que estaba todo lleno de nieve.

Era navidad, la mejor época del año para mí. Una época en la que podíamos estar juntos los dos, donde nadie podía interponerse entre nosotros.

Siempre me habías parecido hermosa, pero en aquel momento me lo parecías mucho más.

Tu radiante cabello rubio brillaba cuando el sol se reflejaba en la nieve, y la suave brisa hacía que tu cabello se agitara graciosamente tras de ti. Yo no te merecía, lo sabía. No sabia como alguien como tu podía haberse conformado con alguien como yo. A veces, por las noches, lloraba amargamente pensando que no me amabas, que simplemente te daba pena, que te burlabas de mí, pero luego, con tu sonrisa, conseguías que me olvidara de todos mis males, que me olvidara de todo lo que había a nuestro alrededor.

Cogí tu mano, cubierta por el guante rosa que yo te regalé por tu aniversario, y lo quite, depositando un beso en tu cálida mano. Adoraba el contacto de tu suave piel, adoraba todo lo relacionado contigo.

Pero ese día te noté diferente, no sonreías como siempre... estabas triste... te pregunte que te pasaba... y solo me contestaste en un susurro:

Emmet Tengo que decirte algo... - mientras mirabas al suelo.

¿Que sucede?- te pregunté. Acababa de empezar a nevar, y los copos de nieve a tu alrededor hacían que parecías un ángel.

No se como decirlo... - volviste a susurrar. Seguías mirando al suelo, pero pude ver como una lágrima rodaba por tu rostro, hasta caer al suelo cubierto de nieve.- Mi... mi padre ha sido ascendido, y lo van a trasladar a Massachussets...

¿Pero como... ?- yo seguía boquiabierto...- Es mentira... ¿verdad?, Por favor, dime que es una broma.

Lo siento mucho Emmet... tenemos que separarnos... lo siento...- y saliste corriendo.

Ese fue el último momento en que te vi. Desde entonces, las horas me parecían días, los días semanas, las semanas meses, y los meses se me hacían tan eternos que alguna vez había pensado en el suicidio.

Y aquí llegamos al principio de mi historia, y el final de mi vida.

Otra vez estamos en navidad. La época que más odio de todas, la época en que te perdí. Los días se me hacen aburridos, y las noches se me hacen frías.

De nuevo el día empieza, y tengo que ir al instituto. Contigo todo era más fácil. Ahora no tengo a nadie, solo la soledad... mi amarga soledad.

Camino por la calle, mientras el aire frío me acaricia la cara, y los copos de nieve caen rápidamente en mi oscuro cabello, y miro al suelo. Estoy ya cerca del instituto, cuando choco con alguien, y ese alguien cae al suelo.

Vaya, lo siento- mientras le ofrezco la mano para que se levante, pero cuando me mira... no me lo puedo creer... eres tu... tiene que ser una alucinación, no puedes ser tu.- ¿Rosalie?

¡Emmet!- me abrazas. Por fin vuelvo a sentir tu cuerpo junto al mío.- te echaba mucho de menos.

Yo también Rosalie, yo también...- nos miramos a los ojos de nuevo. Ya casi no me acordaba del color dorado de tus profundos ojos. Nuestras caras se acercan cada vez mas. Por fin siento de nuevo tu aliento sobre mi boca, y nos fundimos en un romántico y apasionado beso. Ojalá que ese beso no se acabara nunca. Cuando nuestros labios se separan, vuelves a abrazarme, y me dices en el oído:

Estaba deseando volver a verte. Han vuelto a contratar en la fábrica a mi padre, y ya me ha dicho que no volveremos a irnos... y hace tiempo que quería decirte algo... te amo, y quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo.

Yo también te amo- mientras nos volvemos a besar.

Antes creía que la navidad eran solo regalos, y cenas abundantes en casa de tus abuelos... pero... ahora me acabas de dar el mejor regalo del mundo... y no es otro más que tu compañía, y tu amor...

Feliz navidad, mi vida... feliz navidad.


End file.
